Field of the Invention
The device functions regardless of the technique of composite construction of the ski (“sandwich,” monocoque or other construction).
The term ski is intended to mean any blade used for resting on or sliding on snow, i.e. in effect a ski as such, but also a monoski, a snowboard or other board.
Mechanical device for modifying the radial geometry of a ski, proportionally to its flexion, is intended to mean a device exploiting the relative displacement of at least one rod oriented substantially longitudinally to the ski for causing, in a selected zone of this ski, a deformation of the ski along its transverse section and bringing with it the desired modification sought of the geometry of its lower face.
Such a device has been described in the international application WO 02/40115, of the holder.
With this device, the radial geometry of the ski, for example slightly convex when the ski lies flat on a support, becomes gradually concave as the ski is stressed in flexion during its use owing to a pressing force applied by a skier in the median part of this ski and gripping reactions developed by the support in front of and behind this median part and in particular at the level of the spatula and of the heel of the ski.
This modification or adaptation of the radial geometry of the ski as a function of flexion stresses makes it possible to improve the general performance of the ski as well as its efficiency.
With such a device, the turn initiation and hold of the ski in curves are facilitated.
The presence of said device on a ski likewise makes it possible to dampen the vibrations of this ski.
Owing to the possibilities of adjustment which it allows, the device permits the ski to be adapted to the quality of the snow and/or the requirements of the user.
A result which the invention aims to obtain is a device of the previously cited type which makes it possible to control perfectly the longitudinal dimension of each part of the ski in which the radial geometry must be modified.
Another result which the invention aims to obtain is a device of the previously cited type which, after removal of flexion stress which has generated a modification of the radial geometry of the ski, guarantees the re-establishment of the radial geometry in its initial state.